Levi's Chronicles: Guide de fabrication d'un Levi
by NeverlandFiction
Summary: Vous voulez écrire une Fanfiction sur notre très cher Heichou mais vous n'arrivez pas à le cerner? Vous voulez que votre Fanfiction se rapproche le plus du véritable Levi, et non d'une version qui fera de lui la risée du Bataillon d'Exploration? Dans ce cas, cette analyse est faite pour vous! Levi x OC


****Bonjour bonjour mon petit Bataillon!****

 ** **Juste une simple annotation: cette analyse de Levi provient de ce que j'ai pu voir de lui à travers l'anime, les mangas ou encore les OAV. J'utilise moi même ce que vous allez trouvez en dessous pour m'appuyer durant l'écriture de ma fiction Levi x OC qui sortira très prochainement. J'espère de tout cœur que cela pourra vous éclairez un peu, et je suis prête à recevoir toutes critiques. Positives ou négatives, à partir du moment où celles-ci peuvent m'aider à améliorer ce texte (Hater dehors, faites-vous manger par les Titans ;)****

 ** **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!****

* * *

 _ **Analyse de la personnalité de Levi :**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Catch-phrase :** _« Le seul conseil que je peux te donner, c'est de prendre ta décision en âme et conscience.»_ à Eren

 **Inaccessibilité :** Levi possède une carapace (aussi dure que ceux de Mario Kart, vous savez les bleues là, qui vous font exploser juste avant la ligne d'arrivée) qui semble presque impossible à briser en raison de son caractère à tendance « antisocial ».Il n'extériorise que rarement ses émotions, ce qui donne l'impression qu'il porte un masque continuellement. Comme une sorte de voile entre lui et le monde extérieur. En effet, Levi est un être calculateur et froid qui n'hésitera pas à éplucher ses propres sentiments afin d'y retirer toute charge affective (en gros il ne souhaite pas s'attacher trop profondément à quelqu'un ou quelque chose).

 **Possède néanmoins un cœur/ une part d'humanité :** Levi valorise la vie humaine ainsi que de celle de ses camarades ( chaque perte lui apporte un peu plus de détermination durant les combats). Par exemple lorsque celui-ci prend la main ensanglantée d'un de ses confrères mourant sans aucune hésitation (se passe durant la bataille de Trost). On peut donc observer que son sens des priorités est différent pendant ce passage, avec l'absence de son trouble obsessionnel concernant la saleté (Clean-Freaak)

 **Franc/sincère dans sa façon de parler :** Levi est conscient de sa position élevée au sein de l'armée. Cette confiance en soi lui permet de parler sans avoir peur des répercussions. Par exemple lorsqu'il lance des piques au camps opposé durant le procès d'Eren ( attention moment Badass). Il sait qu'il est intouchable, c'est pour cela qu'il apprécie tester les limites de chacun en jouant sur des sujets ou des cordes sensibles. Il sait frapper là où ça fait mal ( et je ne parle pas seulement de son sublime high-kick dans les dents d'Eren...) Un peu comme une sorte de manipulation mentale visant à discerner la personnalité d'autrui, leur vraie nature (si ils sont du côté obscure de la force ou pas).

 **Antécédent criminel :** Il y a plusieurs facteurs qui, je pense, peuvent expliquer pourquoi Levi semble atteindre la maturité avant l'âge. Et prendre ainsi conscience de la triste réalité de son monde. (en fouinant sur Wiki j'ai trouvé qu'on appelait ça de l'Adultisme : fait pour un enfant/adolescent d'avoir des comportements et des réactions d'adulte plus raisonnable qu'il ne devrait l'être à son âge)

Tout d'abord la mort précoce de sa mère Kuchel, une ancienne prostituée. De mon point de vu, cet incident à été celui qui l'a marqué au fer rouge et était à l'origine de son caractère stoïque. Il suffit de se mettre à sa place : perdre un être pour la première fois, aussi jeune, sachant que cet être même se trouve être votre mère. Cela laisse de graves séquelles ( bravo, j'ai envie de lui faire un câlin maintenant. Mon côté Bisounours prend le dessus...). Puis on retrouve la situation familiale et financière avec un père absent, et un manque profond de moyens. Sans oublier les déplorables conditions de vie des souterrains (non mais sérieux, c'est les Hunger Games là dessous).

 **Pertes des êtres proches + Expérience personnel= stoïcisme :** La vie émotionnelle de Levi cumule échec sur échec ( mort d'Isabel, Farlan, son équipe...). Dans la majorité des épisodes, le visage de Levi reste stoïque (malgré sa capacité à éprouver des sentiments profonds) .

HUM HUM

 _Théorie 1 :_ blasé par sa propre vie (attention à ne pas assimiler le mot blasé aux « tendances suicidaires », au contraire Levi déteste chaque pertes inutiles) ainsi que de son passé douloureux dans les souterrains.

 _Théorie 2 :_ caractère qui se durcit après la mort de chacun de ses êtres proches, l'attitude de Levi est désormais réticente à l'idée de laisser quelqu'un se rapprocher un peu trop de son cœur. De peur de faire ressortir cette amertume familière à la surface. C'est pour cela qu'il traite son prochain avec froideur et indifférence. Il ne cherche pas à s'intéresser à un être plus qu'à un autre, et ne s'épanche jamais (ne raconte rien à personne). Cette carapace (Mario Kart WIII) qu'il se forge lui permet en quelque sorte de garder sa santé mental au cas où quelqu'un qu'il apprécie viendrait à mourir (ce qui est d'ailleurs le triste quotidien du bataillon d'exploration).

 **Confiance inébranlable en Erwin :** Erwin est l'un des rares personnages auquel Levi voue une confiance aveugle (ex : lors de l'expédition concernant la capture du Titan femelle). C'est d'ailleurs lui qui lui enseignera cette philosophie/méthode de vie qui concerne à faire ses choix de manière à ne pas éprouver de regret par la suite (ce qui me rappelle étrangement un de mes coups de cœur, Portgas D. Ace de One Piece, dont la catch-phrase est « _Il faut vivre sa vie à fond et sans regret_ »).

On peut même retrouver par moment une certaine forme d'admiration de Levi envers lui, comme lorsque celui-ci vante ses capacités de stratège et son sens de la déduction ( ex : lorsque Erwin interroge Eren en lui demandant s'il voyait quelque chose d'inhabituel, lorsqu'il pense qu'une taupe aurait infiltré le bataillon). Eren est d'ailleurs surpris qu'une personne au comportement téméraire et émotionnellement instable et impulsif comme Levi pourrait obéir à quelqu'un (pitié, pas de pensées déplacées pour les fans de yaoi...). Mais soyons clairs, il s'agit d'un organisme militaire avec une hiérarchie précise qui ne peut être bafoué ou modifié par des ressentis personnels envers une personne ( ex : Mikasa n'accepte pas l'attitude de Levi, mais la respecte). Désobéir ou faire preuve d'insubordination envers son supérieur reviendrait à créer l'anarchie. Or la survie de l'humanité dépend de la solidarité du Bataillon d'exploration. En effet, une équipe non sondée est un combat largement perdu d'avance face aux Titans. *générique d'Attack on Titan en marche*.

 _ **! SPOIL POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS LU LES MANGAS !**_

 **Influence de Kenny, son père, dans sa vie future :** Kenny (oh mon dieu, ils ont tué Kenny ! Désolé, fallait que je l'a fasse... Bon je sors) recueil Levi après la mort de la mère et lui enseigne l'importance de l'autonomie dans les souterrains, ou en d'autres termes comment survivre (Levi VS Wild) : c'est à dire à travers apprentissage des méthodes de combats (ex :lui donne un couteau que l'on retrouvera dans l'OAV), et d'une éducation qui se respecte (il est peut être difficile de s'entendre avec lui mais il s'agit de quelqu'un qui tient à ses principes).

« _le style fait la personne_ » : Kenny lui enseignera aussi la manière dont l'accoutrement est primordial car c'est ce qui permet de se faire une vision de quelqu'un. Et c'est ce que l'on remarque première vue. Pour lui, l'habit constitue une méthode d'intimidation à elle même. Donc si on mélange code vestimentaire et hygiène de vie saine, on obtient la recette de notre petit Clean Freak qu'on aime tant. Et qui pourrait mettre les deux femmes de l'émission « C'est du propre » au chômage.

.

.

.

 **En conclusion :**

Levi est une personne froide, colérique et amer qui agit de façon instinctive mais calculée (il possède quand même une nuance de limite dans ses actes qui l'empêche d'agir tête baissée et de « _foncer dans le tas_ » avec imprudence). Malgré un vécu douloureux et cruel, Levi reste un humain capable d'éprouver des sentiments (ex : on observe que son aspect stoïque possède une fissure lorsque le père de Petra vient lui parler après son retour d'expédition, ou qu'un de ses camarades meurt en lui demandant si son parcours aura été utile à la survie de l'Humanité). A la différence de la majorité, Levi éprouve bel et bien des sentiments mais qu'il garde précieusement enfouit dans un coffre fermé à double tour.

 **L'arrivée de Kehra dans la vie de Levi, et ses répercussions dans l'avenir du caporal :** Vous voulez en savoir plus ? Pour cela, il faudra jeter un œil à ma Fanfiction qui sortira très prochainement et qui s'intitulera « ** _Levi's Chronicles »_**. Voilà voilà, je ne vous en dit pas plus ! O.O

* * *

 ** **Bon, j'espère que vous avez appréciez la lecture!****

 ** **Comme je vous l'ai dit, "Levi's Chronicles" sortira plus tôt que vous ne le pensez!****

 ** **Je vous souhaite bon courage durant la rédaction de votre fiction, et que la force du Bataillon d'exploration soit avec vous! *faisant le salut*****

 ** **Signé, NeverlandFiction****


End file.
